The Requiem of Souls
by Stellice
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if someone took the stories from all the BoF games and merged them into one...? Yes, No? Either way read this if your curious... o.O Be so kind as to review and I'll update it ^.^
1. Act 01 Scene 00

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the original Breath of Fire 4 story or characters. I do however claim rights to all original characters, places, things, etc. in this story. No money has, is or will be made from this fan fiction; it was made entirely for my amusement and development as a writer, among other things. If you wish to use this story or any portion of it, you must get written permission from moi first.  Any attempt to write it off as your own, make money off of it or in any way violate mine or Capcom Inc. rights will not be taken kindly. Enjoy! ^_^**

**-----------------------------------------------**

The Requiem of Souls {Breath of Fire Part 1}

By: Stellice

Act 01 – Scene 00

Prologue ~Year of the Yorae:???~

It was a dark night, barely a star was visible in the sky, but it would not last for long. The darkness soon gave way to light as thousands of meteors shot across the sky. 

It was an event that occurred every hundred years. Many nomadic tribes prayed and danced on this night, believing it a sign from the gods, perhaps on this particular occasion they were right.

Lorkath leaned as far out the small window as he could without falling and stared intently at the meteor shower. It was not however the meteors that intrigued him; he had already seen them on several occasions. 

Tonight was truly a special night, even by his standards. For nearly a century Lorkath had studied the dragon gods and the legend of the Yolei. He believed tonight was the night that the Yolei would be born.

Minute after minute went by, each seeming like an eternity to him, patience was one of his virtues, but it had worn out on the last meteor shower. Finally his waiting and paid off as an intense blue light shot through the sky, crashing within miles of the tall tower.

Just as Lorkath was about to turn away from the window, his attention was caught by yet another intense blue light. His eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as it split into two, one piece landing even closer to the tower than the original and the other shooting off to the eastern hemisphere. 

Lorkath nearly skipped out of the room, his long dark blue robe flapping behind him. As if his calculations being right hadn't heightened his mood enough; the mere thought of there being more than one Yolei made him happier than he had felt in many a century.

---------------------

Nu-Zai looked up from his hiding place in the bushes and watched as the blue robed figure made its way to the horseless carriage in front of the tower. Quickly and silently, much like a shadow beat, he followed the carriage as it bumped and bobbed its way down the rarely traveled road.

Lorkath was no fool, he had not spent the past centuries building power and becoming the most feared sorcerer in the land by being naïve and unaware of his surrounding. However, he liked to toy with his enemies and decided it would be most fun to allow the savage following them to remain alive for the time being.

A faint blue light emanated from the carriage as an image of another blue robed figure appeared in a small mirror on the wall. Bright red lockets of curly hair cascaded from the inside of the deep cowl, but no face or even a hint of one could be seen.

_'I have come in contact with the first Yolei Master; he seems quite disoriented and may become violent' a raspy female voice said._

_'Very good Teila, do not endanger yourself more than necessary, keep yourself hidden and follow him if you must.' Lorkath spoke, with no hint of emotion._

Without another word Teila nodded and the image in the mirror faded along with the blue light.

_'Would it not be faster for you to fly my master?' a small demonic sounding voiced piped up from the corner of the carriage._

_'I have power beyond the dreams of most mortals Zafga, but it is a god we are on our way to meet, I wish to play it… safe'_

_'Forgive me for my impudence master' the voice responded._

---------------------

After nearly a half hour the carriage came to a halt and Lorkath wasted no time in hopping out and dashing off into the deep darkness of the forest, a small imp like creature on his shoulder and Nu-Zai close behind.

With unnatural speed he ran through the trees like a demon. Despite his years of training and discipline, Nu-Zai was very hard pressed to keep up with or even track the powerful sorcerer.

It wasn't long before Lorkath made it to the new clearing in the forest, decorated with a small crater. In the middle of the crater sat a naked woman, the likes of which he had never seen.

Long curly crystal like white hair flowed down her sparkling smooth silver tinted white skin; cascading over her back and arms as she sat crossed legged, arms covering her ample breasts

He felt drawn to her, forgetting all caution he made his way down into the crater, not caring about his safety; he had to see her face. His wish was granted as she looked up at him and he was greeted by the most amazing site he had seen in his many centuries of life. Looking into her eyes was like into the night sky, you could literally see the galaxy in them.

Lorkath halted in his tracks, mesmerized by the sight and nearly forgot about the savage following him. A loud war cry knocked him out of his reverie and he nimbly side-stepped as an elaborate looking spear crashed into the ground where he had been standing a second ago.

Both Lorkath and the Yolei observed the attacker. He stood an average height for a savage, with long brown locks of hair braided in many ways overcastting his darker toned skinned. A collection of different colored animal skin rags made up what his priests called holy clothes. The various markings on his arms hinted at his being a highly praised warrior.

Nu-Zai jumped to his spear, ripping it out of the ground and swinging it up and to his side, nearly taking off Lorkath's head. Upon missing his target, the savage did a back flip; landing on his feet and spinning around fully - spear first, this time it did not miss. 

His arm held out to block it, Lorkath had let the spear embed itself into the bone. Nu-Zai grinned thinking he had gotten the better of the sorcerer, but his grin soon turned to a look of dread.

Eyes glowing red from under his deep cowl, Lorkath muttered a short spell and the spear vanished, followed shortly by Nu-Zai wrapping his arms around his stomach and howling in pain.

A moment later the butt end of the spear shot out the top of his head and the tip stuck itself into the hard clay. His body slowly slid down the shaft of the spear as his vision faded and darkness consumed him.

Lorkath then turned his attention back to the Yolei as the wound on his arm healed completely. The look in her eyes fascinated him; he had expected to see at least a slight hint of apprehension in them after what she had just seen. He instead saw excitement and curiosity.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Please don't forget to review! Please? Pretty please!? ::Puppy dog face:: ^_^

I apologize in advance, but production of this fanfic will be rather slow because I don't remember many of the names, places, important bits of history, etc. from Breath of Fire 4, so I have to play through it again and try to find some info on the net. If anyone has any information they can share, it would be GREATLY appreciate. Thankies! ^_^

On the note of not remembering things you might have noticed the ??? for the year, I'll change it as soon as I figure out the dates and such.

Despite what you might think, this fanfic will not entirely center around Fou-Lu, there are many new and original characters and if you've played the first two game you will recognize some names too.


	2. Act 01 Scene 01

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the original Breath of Fire 4 story or characters. I do however claim rights to all original characters, places, things, etc. in this story. No money has, is or will be made from this fan fiction; it was made entirely for my amusement and development as a writer, among other things. If you wish to use this story or any portion of it, you must get written permission from moi first.  Any attempt to write it off as your own, make money off of it or in any way violate mine or Capcom Inc. rights will not be taken kindly. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Special Note: Please ignore the grammatical errors, I know they are there, but sadly English is not my best subject, I will have my dearest friend Ali edit it ASAP and post the edited version! Enjoy! ^.^**

**-----------------------------------------------**

The Requiem of Souls {Breath of Fire Part 1}

By: Stellice

Act 01 – Scene 01

Violence begets Violence ~Year of the Yorae:???~

Silver tinted white skin and long pastel green hair glistened in the faint light of the two moons as he slowly stood; white eyes' scouring for what he could not see,  but knew was there.

A lone meteor passed over the crater, shining its light and casting a shadow upon an invisible figure. A moment later the spell faded and he was greeted by a lovely woman. 

Her almond shaped red eyes were fixated below his waist, a wide smile on her face. They slowly moved up his body to meet his intense stare.

_'Greetings Yolei' she spoke softly._

A curious look crossed his face and he pondered for a moment, the word was for the most part wasted on his ears, but somehow; it seemed vaguely familiar. His mind was a blur as he sought for a response, until finally his name came to him.

_'I am Fou-Lu' was all he said._

_'Greetings Fou-Lu' she said while approaching him, her robe molding and tightening itself to her body so as to reveal her voluptuous form to him._

---------------------

_'Who are you?' her voice had a melodious sound to it; gentle and songlike, yet strong and commanding._

_'I am Lorkath Desmai of Jidslar, ruler of these lands and your servant milady Yolei' he said while bowing low._

A conniving smile played its way across her lips as she stood, revealing herself to him fully. Lorkath had never been a man of desire or lust, but he found himself unable to pull his gaze away from her body. 

As he pulled himself up from his deep bow, he came to realize the beautiful woman standing before him nearly matched his height of seven feet. Never before had he met such a magnificent woman.

_'My servant are you?' she said almost sarcastically. _

_'Indeed' he responded, still eyeing her body._

_'I need not the service of a human' she spoke as her smile faded._

Without speaking a word he reached for his cowl and pulled it back revealing a young face nearly as beautiful as hers. His blood red, black streaked hair flowed down into the abyss of his cloak like expensive silk. 

_'I assure you milady… I am far from human' he said with a slight turn of his head; revealing short pointed ears adorned with many small earrings.___

---------------------

Its scream echoed through the trees, birds fled from their perches, animals hid in there holes, they knew what made the sound. A gutteral growl erupted from its muzzle as it flapped its large dragonfly like wings.

Teila admired the creature, she had seen dragons before, but none like this one. The majority of its scales were majestic blue, with some splotches of pastel green on its limbs. Its long arms were crossed over its chest, hiding the three clawed hands from her view. 

Before she could finish reveling in the beauty of the creature; it pumped all four of its wings with great strength and sped off into the sky leaving a wake of dust like a small tornado in the crater.

_'If this is how you wish to play it Yolei…' she said as her robe stretched out and molded itself into two angel-like wings on her back. A powerful downward thrust of the fake wings and she too was soon speeding off into the sky; after her prey._

---------------------

The farmers of Iskhan village were simple people; rarely did they see visitors or unusual happenings. However, tonight was a special night even for the humble folk of Iskhan. They believed the meteors a sign from the dragon gods that this year would be a harvest unequaled; little did they know the festivities were just beginning.

Guoyu, like many of the other villagers was up late this night planting seeds and tending to his crops on occasion of the supposed sign. He was a little surprised to see his daughter Nanai running out the door of their small hut from the top of the hill to the north.

She nearly flew into her fathers arms, rambling incoherently about something scary in the sky to the west. Guoyu resisted the urge to laugh and tried to calm his frantic daughter, reassuring her that there was nothing scary in the sky.

It took him a moment to realize she wasn't listening to him; she instead had all her attention set on the sky to the west, a fearful look in her eyes. With a sigh he turned around to see what had her scared; his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he did.

A great ball of fire hurled overhead, crashing into one of the huts on the eastern side of the village, causing a great pillar of flame to shoot up from it. Loud screams could be heard from the hut as it burned, but only for a moment.

A large creature of frightening nature flew over the village, dodging another of the fireballs. Its great dragonfly like wings moved faster than any human eye could keep up with. Another smaller figure chased after the beast, large blue angel wings flapping with great intensity.

In one fluid movement the dragon turned over midair as Teila gained on him, raking one of its large clawed hands across her back, causing her to plummet to the ground, landing in a pool of her own blood. Fou-Lu then headed back into the western sky from whence he came.

He did not get far before stopping to turn around, for he could feel the power behind him. Her eyes glowed bright red with a fiery intensity that would have caused a demon to shriek back. She held her hand out palm first towards him, muttering a short incantation.

Hundreds of fireballs flew at him from every direction, desperately he tried to dodge them, but it was a useless attempt. Intense fiery pain coursed through his body as fireball after fireball slammed into him. It wasn't long before he found himself falling into the trees, slowly fading from consciousness.

Guoyu held his daughter tightly, shielding her eyes from the spectacle, as he looked on in horror. Never before had he witness anything liked this, hopefully never would he again.

---------------------

Teila hovered over the body of the Yolei as blood trickled down the back of her robe and dropped to the ground below. His body was burnt and bleeding all over, but he would live. A smile made its way to her lips as she looked down upon him; even in his current state she found herself drawn to him.

_'Teila… Come to the tower'. The voice echoed around her._

_'Now is not a good time' she said aloud._

_'Have Yoshiri deal with the other Yolei, I need you at the tower… now'_

_'Very well, but I do this as a personal favor' she said with venom in her voice._

A faint blue light encased her body and she slowly dissolved into tiny speckles of red light, until only a cluster of light was left. The speckles then shot off to the south, towards the Tower of Dismai.

---------------------

The village was a mess, nearly a dozen huts were on fire; almost half the village. Guoyu laid the woman down gently on the ground and looked back to his daughter, only she wasn't there.

*****

'_I lay there halfway between conscious and unconscious; watching her. The moon shined over her red black streaked hair, giving her an almost angelic quality. I did not feel hatred towards her for what she had just done to me, I suppose… I suppose I might have deserved it._

_I watched from one eye as she stared at me, a look of lust in her eyes…_

_I watched as slowly she dissolved into light and left me alone to lie in my blood, nearly my entire body burnt from her fire._

_I still wasn't sure why I had done it; it's just that something about the way she had approached me caused my defenses to go up. Something about her in general caused me to be on the defense… I'm not sure why._

_I felt myself slipping, I would not remain conscious for much longer… my one open eye slowly began to close on me, the last thing I saw before fading was the face of a young girl…'   **~ Fou-Lu**___

**-----------------------------------------------**

Please don't forget to review! Please? Pretty please!? ::Puppy dog face:: ^_^

I apologize in advance, but production of this fanfic will be rather slow because I don't remember many of the names, places, important bits of history, etc. from Breath of Fire 4, so I have to play through it again and try to find some info on the net. If anyone has any information they can share, it would be GREATLY appreciated. Thankies! ^_^

On the note of not remembering things you might have noticed the '???' for the year, I'll change it as soon as I figure out the dates and such.

You might have noticed that Fou-Lu is a little different than he is in the game… I have a few reasons for this… one I like my version better ^.^ and reason two will be revealed later in the story. Adios


End file.
